


Divinity Bestowed

by GirthMan



Series: OC Commissions: Ji-Eun [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Breast Fucking, Cock Tease, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drow, Edgeplay, Energy Drain, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kitsune, MILFs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Sex Magic, Shotacon, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionDesiring godhood and immortality, the drow empress, Sindryva, devises a plan to steal a deity's power for herself.The god in her sights, Ji-Eun, has no idea what he's in for...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: OC Commissions: Ji-Eun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Divinity Bestowed

To be a god was to be nigh indestructible. The divine body of even a minor deity was a monumental, otherworldly force to be reckoned with. As conventional weaponry, even that of magical origin, was all but useless against a god, there were few who tried to usurp divinity for themselves. Those few who _did_ try, however, were exceptionally persistent. The Drow Empress Sindryva, in particular, was one of the most persistent contenders for immortality.   
  
The dark elf royal was the very image of beauty, as far as anyone was concerned. Her onyx-black skin shimmered even in the palest of light, sparkling in dark, dazzling opalescence reflected by her long, white, flowing hair. Her body, lithe and marvelously curvy, was often only draped in the finest, thinnest silks of violet and gold, baring much of her ample chest, wide hips, and soft thighs. Her eyes, pale-violet and gleaming like starlight, were framed by a bright dusting of gold makeup. By all means, everyone agreed, she was a picturesque example of a goddess. No one, however, thought this farther from the truth than Sindryva herself.   
  
Every morning, the empress stared at herself in the mirror. The imperfections in her nude body stared back. She saw every tiny, little flaw on her skin, however imperceptible to others. Every infinitesimally small aspect of herself by which she was marked as a mortal was, to her, glaringly obvious. Her breasts, majestic, plump, round mounds of beautifully-soft flesh, were ever so slightly different in size, even if only by hundredths-of-thousandths of millimeters. Barely-visible creases in the skin of her face, tiny folds and dimples, were all she could see when she stared at herself. Her pointed ears, pierced by beautiful, golden earrings, were _just_ too large to her, even for a drow.   
  
“Perfect,” Sindryva spat, her voice a mocking hiss mimicking what her subjects and suitors would call her. “What good is perfect if it won’t last?”  
  
Long-lived though they were, elves, the drow included, were not immortal. The most robust and wealthy of the dark elves could expect to live for a millenium, at most. By then, however, they would be bent and withered with age, hardly able to do anything but fade into obscurity after their long lives had ended. Sindryva was certainly not intent on such a fate.   
  
The empress’s advisers and retainers all echoed the same things the other royals had repeatedly insisted upon. They all said that Sindryva should marry, conceive an heir, and rest, content that her legacy would live on. She knew, though, that once she had produced an heir, that those very same royals would more than likely fill their head with seditious thoughts the empress herself would never approve of. She knew that the only way to ensure her empire carried on and her power remained in her own hands was to carry on ruling indefinitely, in spite of her naturally-limited lifespan. Therein, however, lay the problem; in order to rule forever, Sindryva would have to live forever…  
  
\---  
  
To be a god was to be a target. None knew that better now than Ji-Eun. The fox-eared boy, a minor deity, had been captured by drow slavers, and now sat helpless in magic-dampening bindings, designed specifically to restrain powerful beings such as himself.   
  
Ji-Eun’s snow-white hair was ragged and messy. He was gagged and blindfolded, and he wore little more than the rags his captors had allowed him to have. His body, slim and mostly exposed by his threadbare clothing, was wrapped in the fur of his nine white tails. Carted away to an unknown city, Ji-Eun had little to do but wait until, finally, his journey came to an end.   
  
The next few hours were a blur, even to the chained god. Dragged blind and bound through a number of structures by his dark elf captors, Ji-Eun staggered along, dizzy from his magically-induced state of weakness.   
  
Finally, the fox-eared god was hurried into an open room, chained to a platform, and stood up. With his arms tied above his head, he could tell he was on display for one reason or another, but it wasn’t until his blindfold was removed that he knew exactly what was going on.   
  
A small entourage of drow women, all dressed in exquisite finery and draped in gold and jewels, were gathered around him. They encircled Ji-Eun’s platform, their eyes tracing paths up and down his barely-clothed body, carefully examining him. One of the obviously-royal women, however, stood out from the rest. She stood, her hips cocked to the side, her arms crossed beneath her impressive bust, a slight smirk on her lips. In her pale, twilight-violet eyes, there was a glimmer of recognition, though the chained god could not discern what exactly it meant just now.   
  
“An excellent specimen,” the drow remarked, stepping closer to Ji-Eun. “You will be rewarded handsomely for this one…”  
  
Ji-Eun tried to turn his head away from the woman as she grabbed him by the chin to further examine him. She stared into his bright, gold eyes, as if trying to discern a weakness. She slipped the gag out of his mouth and brushed the tip of her thumb over his pursed lips, lingering for just a moment, grinning as her captive tried to recoil in spite of his bindings.   
  
“Deliver him to my quarters,” the drow commanded, releasing Ji-Eun and walking away. “Have him bathed and dressed by sundown. You may collect your payment from my personal guard then…”  
  
\---  
  
Ji-Eun had been grateful for the hot bath his captors had drawn for him, even if it _had_ been more than a bit embarrassing for them to stand watch while he cleaned himself. Now, refreshed and dressed in a fine, white and gold silk robe, he was led from the bath chambers into an empty - but lavish - bedroom and left alone. With nothing to do now but wait, the boyish god sighed, sprawled out on the large, soft bed, and stared at the ceiling.   
  
“Already making yourself at home, I see…”  
  
The voice made Ji-Eun jump up, springing to his feet and thrusting his palm out in a reflexive, defensive move. He found that none of his power would come when he called on it, however. With a defeated groan, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking dejectedly at his hands.   
  
“I certainly hope you’re worth all the trouble,” a scandalously-dressed drow woman remarked. “It’s not _every_ day a god stumbles into my domain, after all…”  
  
“Who are you?” Ji-Eun asked.  
  
The drow smirked at him and took a few moments to light the candles scattered around the room. Tiny, violet flames sprang to life, filling the room with a pale, unnaturally-colored light.   
  
“Where _are_ my manners?” the drow giggled. “I am Empress Sindryva, and _this_ is my palace, but you can call me Sin… All my friends do.”  
  
“I hardly consider us friends,” Ji-Eun replied dryly.   
  
“What might your name be?” Sindryva continued, brushing off the god’s remark. “Certainly a deity as handsome as yourself would indulge me that much, at least…”  
  
“Ji-Eun. Why have you taken me?”  
  
“So curt,” Sindryva sighed. “You would do well to remember that you are a _guest_ within these walls…”  
  
“A _prisoner,_ more like,” Ji-Eun replied. “What do you want?”  
  
Sindryva rolled her eyes, seemingly ignoring Ji-Eun’s questions as she pulled her robe open slightly, revealing her flat, toned stomach. Tracing the tips of her violet-painted nails up from her groin to her bellybutton, she drew a pattern which quickly began to glow, giving off a bright, pink light. The glyph was shaped like a heart, and once the seal was in place, it faded into the darkness of her skin, disappearing entirely.   
  
“What _don’t_ I want?” Sindryva giggled, smirking. “Since you’re so stubborn, I’ll put it simply… I want what you have. I want immortality, and _you_ are going to help me acquire it…”  
  
Ji-Eun’s eyes narrowed. Sindryva cocked her hips to the side and gestured toward her well-endowed body before continuing.   
  
“What good is all this beauty if it won’t last?” she asked, not expecting an answer. “What good is my _power?_ The other nobles expect an heir, and while it _is_ quite tempting to have you give me a successor instead…”  
  
She paused to look Ji-Eun over. The god blushed in response, wrapping his tails around his body to hide it from the empress’s gaze.   
  
“No, I don’t think children would suit me… Just a bit of your Mantle will do…”  
  
“My Mantle?” Ji-Eun gasped softly, clutching his tails closer to himself.   
  
“The source of your power,” Sindryva continued. “Your very essence, condensed into a magical force containing _all_ the trappings of godhood…”  
  
“I _know_ what it is,” Ji-Eun spat back. “And there’s no way you can just _take_ something like that! It’s not possible!”  
  
“Perhaps not,” Sindryva admitted. “At least… Not the _entire_ thing… Now, a little _piece_ of it…”  
  
She closed the distance between herself and Ji-Eun and lifted his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes.   
  
“That’s a different story…”  
  
Without bothering to give the god a chance to reply, Sindryva continued.   
  
“I’ve developed something of a ritual,” she explained. “I would _very_ much prefer not to give those other nobles what they want, and as luck would have it, I stumbled across some very old, very potent magic…”  
  
She squeezed Ji-Eun’s cheeks. He tried to pull back in response, only to be held in place.   
  
“That weakness,” Sindryva continued. “That _humanity_ that you’re feeling? That was a part of it… The first step… But you should find the rest of it _much_ more entertaining. I promise…”  
  
“So you’re the reason I can’t use my powers?”  
  
Ji-Eun managed to squirm out of Sindryva’s grasp, scooting further back onto the bed. She climbed on after him, crawling on her hands and knees until she was right back above him, her face hovering inches above his, her hair pooling around his head.   
  
“I am,” Sin confirmed with a smirk. “It was necessary to ensure your cooperation, and it is temporary, I can assure you… You’ll be back to your old self once the ritual has been completed and you’ve had a nice, long rest…  
  
“This ritual you keep mentioning,” Ji-Eun began apprehensively. “What does it involve?”  
  
“Darling, I am _so_ glad you finally asked…”  
  
Sindryva slipped a hand behind Ji-Eun’s head. Holding him in place, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, forcing him to kiss her. He squirmed beneath her, letting out a muffled whine as he tried to pull away. His efforts were completely wasted, however, against the much stronger empress’s firm grasp.   
  
Ji-Eun whimpered softly as Sindryva’s tongue pushed into his mouth. She rolled her hips, straddling his waist and grinding against him while she kissed him. She moaned, shivering at his taste. Her tongue probed his mouth, swishing back and forth, teasing his tongue as he tried his very best to pull back.   
  
Ji-Eun finally relented, opting to let the mature drow woman kiss him in the hopes that she would be finished before long. She sucked his tongue, moaning and gasping all the while, her hot breath misting over his face. He could feel her heat in his lap as she rubbed herself against him. He felt a slight bulge beginning to rise between his legs, and he focused all of his willpower into preventing a full erection from making an appearance. That much was easier said than done, however, considering the way the empress was straddling him.   
  
Sin finally broke the kiss, pulling away from Ji-Eun with a breathless gasp. Her dark cheeks were flushed pink, and her busty chest heaved with each breath she took. She was shivering, and Ji-Eun could feel an intense, growing heat radiating from between her thighs. She reached a shaky hand down to her crotch, slipping it beneath her violet, gold-trimmed robes.   
  
“ _Ah!”_  
  
Sindryva’s voice came out as a soft, surprised moan, as if she hadn’t been expecting the jolt of pleasure that resulted from touching herself. She brought her fingers up to her face, staring at the sticky wetness that coated them. Pale, violet light danced off of the juices on her fingers, causing her arousal to sparkle slightly in the candlelight.   
  
“You’ll have to excuse me,” Sin said, regaining some of her composure. “This ritual is a bit… _physical…_ and this is a centuries-old itch you’re helping me scratch…”  
  
“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Ji-Eun asked, still doing his best to squirm away. “There’s _no_ way I’m helping you with whatever it is-,”  
  
“ _Hush!”_  
  
Sin pressed her finger to Ji-Eun’s lips, silencing him. With her arousal still clinging to her finger, Ji-Eun could smell her now. Her scent was _potent,_ intensified by decade upon decade of pent-up sexual frustration that was only now beginning to leak out. It was impossible for the fox-eared god to keep himself from getting hard now, try as he might. Letting out a defeated whimper, he felt his cock spring up between Sin’s thighs, forming a conspicuous bulge in his robe.   
  
“Well, well,” Sin remarked smugly, reaching down to stroke at Ji-Eun’s erection. “Excited now, are we?”  
  
She gently, teasingly caressed the tent in his robe, dragging the tips of her nails over the soft, silky fabric. Ji-Eun shuddered in response at her touch, helplessly aroused and at her mercy. She rolled her hips slowly, moaning softly as she continued grinding while she teased the boy. Her touch was gentle, yet dominant. Ji-Eun could tell from her teasing little strokes alone that she was fully in control. Her body language conveyed that fact without the slightest room for interpretation.   
  
“ _Mmmf…_ I- I hadn’t expected this to feel so…”  
  
Sin trailed off, biting her lip. Beautiful though she was, her reluctance to share any of her power had led her to remain unwed well into her life. Consequently, she was still a virgin. Now, with a young man beneath her, helpless against her advances, her body felt almost as if it were out of her control, acting of its own desires. Heat welled up inside of her, and her heart fluttered in her chest, pounding faster and faster as her lust grew.   
  
Ji-Eun felt something similar. This would not be his first time, but he couldn’t quite remember the last time he had been with a woman. Every move, every little nudge from Sindryva was filling him with a strange, mixed sense of pleasure, anticipation, and apprehension. Most of all, though, it made him feel _good_ in a way he hadn’t felt for quite some time now.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Sin teased, rolling her hips in rhythmic circles. “It isn’t too much for you, is it?”  
  
“N- No,” Ji-Eun groaned, turning away in an attempt to hide the redness on his cheeks.   
  
Despite his resistance, his body was urging him to give in. He didn’t _want_ to, but he felt compelled to give Sindryva what she was after. Not knowing _exactly_ what her intentions were with his Mantle, however, helped Ji-Eun hold back.   
  
“Well… _Aaahhh…_ No matter,” Sin purred. “I’ll have to soften you up a bit first… But I’ll have you melting at my touch before long…”  
  
Even through the clothing they both still wore, each could feel the other’s heat, pulsing and throbbing with warmth and wetness. That sensation, the feeling of her wetness seeping through her silks, drove Sin to push things further. Sliding off of Ji-Eun, she gripped his clothing and tore it away, shredding his fine robe to pieces. His stiff, pulsing member sprang free immediately, soaked in its own wetness. Fresh, warm pre-cum leaked from the tip, running down the shaft as Sin took hold of the base.   
  
“So _this_ is what a man feels like,” she gasped, marveling at Ji-Eun’s warmth. “So _hot! Ooohh,_ and you’re leaking for me! Aren’t you adorable…”  
  
“It’s… not for _you!”_ Ji-Eun whined. “I… I just can’t help it!”  
  
“Well, you’d better get yourself under control,” Sin snickered, grinning. “Here, why don’t I help you?”  
  
Before Ji-Eun could do anything to stop her, Sin, in a single, fluid movement, swung her leg up and over his waist, turning herself around and bringing her backside to rest over his face. She reached beneath her robe and pulled it aside, revealing the wet, pink flowers of her womanhood. Her sex was framed by short, stubbly, white hair, and her plump lower lips were flushed with color, as well as a heat so intense that Ji-Eun could already feel it radiating against his face. Her clit was stiff and swollen, standing visibly aroused at the top of her slit.   
  
“Be a good boy and lick,” Sindryva commanded, wiggling her hips. “And _maybe_ I’ll give you a treat…”  
  
“Wait a minute!” Ji-Eun squeaked. “You can’t be- _MMMPPHH!!!”_  
  
Sin didn’t wait for him to finish. She dropped her hips, squashing the fox-eared god’s face beneath her big, soft bottom. Her pussy came to rest squarely on his lips, leaving him with very few options other than following her directions. She rolled her hips, mewling in pleasure as she ground her sex against her captive’s face.   
  
Struggling to move and not wanting to breathe, Ji-Eun groped blindly at Sindryva’s soft, thick thighs, trying his very best to move her. He succeeded only in grabbing hold of her plump flesh and squeezing, eliciting a giggle from the empress as she wiggled her hips. The movement rubbed Sin’s dripping-wet honeypot all over Ji-Eun’s face, smearing his lips and cheeks with her arousal. He whined softly at the feeling, barely able to think with all the stickiness and heat coating his face. Before long, he found himself unable to hold his breath any longer, and he was forced to inhale.   
  
“ _HHHRRRMPH?!”_  
  
Ji-Eun’s shock at Sindryva’s potent, womanly scent came out as a muffled gasp. Though his voice was smothered between the empress’s thighs, the reaction of the god’s body came through loud and clear. His shaft twitched powerfully, and a thick gush of pre-cum oozed from his tip. Sin gasped sharply and took him in her hand, giving the base of his member a gentle squeeze.   
  
“Do I excite you _that_ much?” she teased, rubbing against his face. “You haven’t even started licking like I told you to… Does my pussy smell good?”  
  
Ji-Eun couldn’t deny that it did. Sindryva’s womanhood, her mature, wet pussy, was awash in the scent of powerful, heavy lust. He couldn’t possibly help himself any more. Closing his eyes and burying his nose in the tufts of stubbly hair topping her plump lower lips, Ji-Eun licked Sindryva’s slit.   
  
“ _Oooooohhhh, my!”_  
  
Sin moaned, her grip on Ji-Eun’s member tightening ever so slightly. Her lips quivered, and then parted in a sigh. She let her voice out in a husky, wanton exhale, rocking her hips and basking in the pleasure her body was bathed in.   
  
Ji-Eun’s tongue dragged its way over Sin’s pussy lips, tracing a path from her stiff little clit all the way to her soaked opening. Her taste, sweet and intense, filled the god’s mouth, sending his head into a hazy, spinning tizzy. His first taste was taken purely out of curiosity, totally exploratory in nature. His second was another story altogether.   
  
Ji-Eun adjusted his grip on Sindryva, clutching at her ample rear to better leverage himself against her. He went in for another taste, angling his tongue toward the entrance to her sex this time. He was rewarded with a rush of sweet, hot arousal straight from her honeypot. Her juices dripped onto his tongue, flowed over his lips, and leaked into his mouth, overwhelming his senses with pure, fresh sex.   
  
“ _Aaaahhh…_ I- Is _this_ what I’ve been missing out on?!”  
  
Sin’s question came out as little more than a low, husky growl. She was quickly becoming upset with herself for maintaining her virginity for so long, now that she had a chance to experience the intense, electrifying stimulation Ji-Eun was giving her. She rocked and thrust her hips, grinding faster and harder against the fox-like boy’s face, desperately humping him while the storm of ecstasy swirling in her core grew and grew.   
  
Ji-Eun felt Sin’s hand beginning to slide up the length of his shaft. He shuddered beneath her, lapping eagerly at her pussy while she started to stroke him. For some reason, he felt his control slipping away, his grip on his restraint rapidly faltering. Now, he simply couldn’t get enough of Sin. The taste of her sex was divine. The warmth of her arousal palpating against his lips was breathtaking. The feeling of her fingers sliding up and down his shaft was rapturous. Everything was just too much for him to resist any longer.   
  
Sindryva rocked her body back and forth, panting heavily as her pleasure grew. She let her mouth hang open, her breaths misting in the air as puffs of steam. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she wore an expression of pure bliss. The sigil she had drawn on her belly early began to glow pink, flickering dimly to life at first, and then building in brightness and intensity until the room was bathed in its light. Sin could only gasp and moan, spasms running through her body as she doubled over, squeezing her thighs together around Ji-Eun’s head. She groaned, stroking his cock faster and faster as she lost herself to ecstasy.   
  
Sin’s climax was heavy, intense, and completely without warning. A low, guttural moan ripped its way out of her throat, echoing through the room as her cunt twitched and pulsed against Ji-Eun’s face. The fox-eared god let out a surprised yelp, crying out as his mouth was suddenly flooded with hot, sticky quim. He licked and sucked as well as he could, but the warm, wet deluge that gushed from Sin’s centuries-neglected honeypot quickly overcame him. Her squirt splattered all over his face, leaving him a sticky mess by the time her orgasm had ended.   
  
“ _Haaaahhh…”_  
  
With a heavy, drawn-out sigh, Sin slumped over on top of Ji-Eun, her face resting on his groin. She continued gently rolling her hips, rubbing herself against his face as she nuzzled his stiff erection. With a slight smirk on her face, she lifted a finger and pressed the tip of her nail against the captive god’s cockhead. Her fingernail glowed lightly for just a moment before a spark of pink energy shot into Ji-Eun’s member, running down his shaft and disappearing.   
  
“You’ll need to give me a moment, dear,” Sin sighed, shakily lifting her hips. “It’s been a _long_ time since I’ve enjoyed myself…”  
  
Ji-Eun found himself lifting his head, trying to follow Sin’s pussy as she pulled away from him. Embarrassed and blushing at his own lack of restraint, he let his head drop back onto the bed. He lie there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath, only to find that his chest would not stop heaving. He could only gasp and huff, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t quite manage to get his breathing under control. He noticed shortly thereafter that he was almost painfully hard, and that his cock was twitching fiercely against Sin’s face, leaking pre-cum uncontrollably in a warm, steady stream.   
  
“Wh- What’s… _Aaahhh!”_  
  
Ji-Eun was cut off as Sin licked at his winking cock-hole, lapping up the wetness that leaked from him. The empress giggled softly, pressing her lips to the underside of the god’s shaft in a quick, gentle kiss before rolling off of him.   
  
“I must say,” Sindryva began, a hint of smug self-satisfaction in her voice. “That didn’t take _nearly_ as long as I expected it to… Maybe I made the charm a bit too powerful?”  
  
Ji-Eun couldn’t help but thrust his hips into Sin’s hand as her fingers wrapped themselves back around his shaft. He groaned as his member twitched, spewing out a fresh, hot burst of arousal. He felt like he was just on the cusp of release, like he _should_ have climaxed already, but for some reason, he wasn’t.   
  
“What… d- did you… _do?”_ Ji-Eun managed to gasp.   
  
“I’ve collared you, so to speak,” Sin replied, a wicked, gleeful grin on her lips. “As long as I maintain this spell, you won’t be able to reach orgasm… Not unless _I_ say so… Your pleasure is _all_ mine now, and I don’t intend on giving you release until you give me what I want…”  
  
Ji-Eun groaned in response, gritting his teeth as his hips bucked on their own in response to the squeeze Sin gave his shaft. He felt hot, slippery arousal leaking from his tip, running down his shaft and over the empress’s fingers as she resumed stroking him. His mouth hung open, and a hoarse moan escaped his lips, just as shaky as his body had become. Raw, unrelenting pleasure quickly began building in his core, swelling well past what its limit should have been. His body felt like it was electrified. The sensation of pins and needles dotted his skin all over, especially between his legs.   
  
The helpless god’s stiff, throbbing shaft leapt desperately in Sin’s hand, constantly drooling arousal as it was stroked. What normally would have been a gentle caress felt to Ji-Eun like a cruel, unyielding tease. He was held just at his limit, edging for what felt to him like hours.   
  
“Did I forget to mention that this particular kind of magic heightens your body’s sensitivity?” Sin asked in a teasing voice. “I hope this doesn’t feel _too_ good…”  
  
She held Ji-Eun’s balls in her other hand, squeezing his heavy, backed-up pouch. He moaned weakly, shuddering while the empress hefted his overfull purse, kneading and teasing his balls. Sin’s hands felt more incredible than he could hope to describe, and as the moments wore on, he felt like he would go mad if he wasn’t allowed to finish. Still, in the back of his mind, he knew what it was Sindryva was doing. She only wanted to take his Mantle, and, in spite of the insurmountable pleasure wracking his body, Ji-Eun didn’t want to let that happen.   
  
“Y- You ca- _AAAHHH!_ can’t t- take it!” the over-aroused boy whimpered.   
  
“Then you can’t cum,” Sin replied matter-of-factly. “I’m having a rather fun time, though, if I’m being honest… I could keep this up _all_ night if I wanted to…”  
  
She sped her strokes, jerking Ji-Eun quicker than before. He gasped in response, weakly reaching for Sin’s wrist, only for his hand to be swatted away effortlessly. The empress stroked his shaft and fondled his balls, humming playfully to herself. Occasionally, she felt him throb in her hands, his pouch growing heavier and his shaft getting tighter with each pulse. The pressure in his core must have been immense, the empress realized. She smirked, knowing that it would be impossible for the boy to hold out for too much longer thanks to the limitless pleasure he would soon be subjected to.   
  
“P- Please,” Ji-Eun moaned, rocking his hips in time with Sindryva’s strokes. “J- Just let m- me cum!”  
  
A firm squeeze to his swollen balls was the only answer he got. He whimpered pathetically, writhing and thrusting his hips in desperation. Sin slid her hand away from his balls and tucked it under his rear, cupping one of his tight little cheeks to guide his thrusts. She pulled him toward her, not letting him drop his hips to rest as the all-consuming ecstasy in his core raged out of control.   
  
“Of course I’ll let you cum,” Sin teased, squeezing Ji-Eun’s butt. “Just as soon as you give yourself over to me…”  
  
“ _Nnnngghhh…”_  
  
Through gritted teeth, Ji-Eun let out a weak, needy moan. His body was _screaming_ at him to give up, to let Sin take what she wanted so he could experience the release he so desperately needed. Some part of him, at least, was still able to resist, however, and he managed to keep himself from surrendering to his desires.   
  
“No?” Sindryva asked, slowing her strokes. “Well, maybe _this_ will change your mind…”  
  
Before Ji-Eun had a chance to prepare himself, the empress lunged forward. She tucked both hands under his behind, tightly clutching his cheeks and pulling him toward her. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, moaning hungrily as she swallowed him up.   
  
“ _OOOOHHHH!”_  
  
Ji-Eun threw his head back and let out a loud, shameless moan. His limp tongue flopped out of his mouth. His eyes went crossed. The fur on his ears bristled, and his tails went stiff, twitching uncontrollably as his shaft was enveloped by a blissfully-warm wetness. He gasped for breath, clutching at Sin’s bed sheets as he struggled fruitlessly against the crashing waves of pleasure washing over his body.   
  
“ _Mmmmm…”_  
  
Sin moaned softly as she took all of the fox-eared boy’s length into her mouth. Her lips formed a tight seal around his shaft, and her pale-violet eyes glimmered in the dancing, violet candlelight. Ji-Eun’s sweet, wet arousal immediately started leaking onto her tongue, filling her mouth with his delicious, boyish desperation. She flicked her tongue along the underside of his glans, causing him to shiver and whine as a hot spurt of pre gushed from his tip.   
  
Sindryva began bobbing her head, slurping softly as she sucked on her helpless toy’s shaft. Ji-Eun gasped sharply at the sensation, trying his very best to pull away. Sin’s grip on his behind kept him from moving, however, and she pulled him right back in. The god’s body twitched, his tails thrashed around, and his ears stood on end as he was forced to endure the very limits of pleasure for minutes on end.   
  
While Sin sucked her captive’s cock, she maintained a firm hold on his rear, playfully squeezing his cheeks and pulling him in each time he tried scooting back. His hands clutched ineffectually at her head, too sapped of strength by now to hope to push her off. Sin’s tongue dragged along the underside of Ji-Eun’s ever-twitching shaft, intensifying the climax he would never experience. She lapped at his tip, letting her tongue circle his sensitive, overstimulated glans each time her head moved up.  
  
“ _P- Puh- P- PLEASE!”_ Ji-Eun cried, reflexively rolling his hips into Sin’s mouth.   
  
“ _Mmmmffhhh…”_  
  
Sindryva wasn’t about to give Ji-Eun what he so desperately needed until he gave her what she wanted. She kept sucking, ignoring his cries for release even as his hips began moving on their own, spurred on by his body’s overflowing ecstasy. The boyish god thrust into Sin’s mouth, fucking her face as she sucked him. He couldn’t control his own body any longer, and all he could hope to do was clutch Sin’s head, desperately trying to steady himself as he doubled over from the pleasure.   
  
“ _I n- n- NEED_ to cum!” Ji-Eun whimpered, shivering uncontrollably. “ _M- my c- c- cock! AAAHHH!”_  
  
The fox-eared boy’s shaft felt ready to explode. It was much thicker and harder than it should have been, and it throbbed powerfully. Flushed an unnaturally-reddish pink from all the arousal it had been subjected to, it was beginning to hurt. Ji-Eun’s cock strained against itself, stretched as long and as fat as could be, desperately pulsing and twitching as it lingered permanently on the brink of orgasm. His balls felt even worse. Backed up and swollen, his fat, aching pouch was too heavy and full of cum for him to bear. He was ready to do _anything_ to cum, and so, finally, he gave in.   
  
“ _I- I’ll d- do it!”_ Ji-Eun gasped, desperately humping Sin’s face. “ _AHHH! ANYTHING! I’LL DO A- ANYTHING IF YOU’LL J- JUST LET ME CUM!”_  
  
Sin’s lips curled into a victorious smile around Ji-Eun’s shaft. With a contented purr, she slowly slid back, making sure to drag her tongue all the way up the poor boy’s aching shaft one last time before popping him out of her mouth. He continued thrusting into the air for a few moments more, his body still not under control.   
  
“ _Anything?”_ Sin asked. “Then… Your Mantle… You’ll give me a piece of it?”  
  
“ _YES!”_ Ji-Eun confirmed desperately. “If you… _Nnnnfff…_ I- If you let me cum, you can have _anything!”_  
  
Sin clutched at her robe, taking hold of a drawstring and tugging it.   
  
“Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” she teased. “That was all you needed to say…”  
  
Her silk robe slipped from her body, crumpling around her on the bed where she knelt. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she bared herself to a man for the first time. Even if Ji-Eun was more of a boy than a man to her, he _was_ still her first partner, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit bashful, even under these circumstances.   
  
The empress’s body was nothing short of divine. Ji-Eun stared open-mouthed at her voluptuous, heaving breasts, topped by stiff, violet-black nipples. Her belly, flat and well-toned, glowed softly with the heart-shaped glyph she had drawn on herself. Her womanhood, sopping wet with arousal and saliva, was topped with a neatly-trimmed layer of white stubble, running from her pubic mound all the way down between her thighs. She made for a remarkable figure, and it was impossible for Ji-Eun, in his hopelessly aroused state, to keep himself from getting even wetter at the sight of the nude empress.   
  
Sin reached between her legs and spread her wet sex with two fingers, unfolding her beautiful, pink petals for Ji-Eun. Her folds spread open, revealing a tight, virgin hole, wet and hot with desire, nestled neatly between the empress’s plump, mature lips.   
  
Ji-Eun could barely wait. All he wanted in that moment was to climax. He _needed_ release, and Sin’s cunt was going to provide him with that release. He stared at the drow’s pussy, chewing his lip, clutching the sheets, and whining softly, impatient as could be. Sin caught on to his desperation, though, and giggled softly, covering up her pussy and squeezing her thighs together.   
  
“You’re so cute,” she teased, playfully swaying her hips. “I’ll give you what you want soon enough… But first, there’s something I want to try… Lie back.”  
  
Knowing he couldn’t hope to undo the spell he was under without Sindryva’s help, Ji-Eun begrudgingly obeyed, easing himself onto his back. He clutched his painfully-stiff member, gingerly stroking it in the vain hope that he could get off on his own. He accomplished nothing but intensifying his arousal, though.   
  
“You poor thing,” Sin remarked, leaning over Ji-Eun’s waist. “Would you like me to make you feel better?”  
  
Ji-Eun nodded, whining softly. Sin smirked, squeezing her plump, soft breasts together and leaning forward. She sandwiched the boyish god’s cock between her tits, causing him to let out a sudden, shaky gasp.   
  
As his shaft was eased into Sin’s cleavage, Ji-Eun felt the painful pleasure in his core beginning to burn even hotter. Being denied release for so long was agonizing, and he was certain he couldn’t take much more. As Sin’s breasts came to rest against his swollen balls, squishing gently against his sore pouch, he felt himself leaking into her bosom, squirting his arousal into her cleavage.   
  
“Nice and wet,” Sindryva giggled.   
  
She kneaded her tits in her hands, rubbing them back and forth along the captive god’s shaft. She jerked him between her breasts, using her pillowy mounds to intensify the heavenly hell he was caught in. She knew that he would like nothing more than to shoot his load right now, to squirt out everything he had into her beautifully-plump bosom, but that wouldn’t accomplish anything. She needed him to give her _everything_ on her terms, so for now, edging him to torturous new peaks would have to do.   
  
“ _Ooooohhhh… I… I can’t,”_ Ji-Eun gasped, thrusting into Sin’s cleavage. “ _I can’t take it…”_  
  
“Oh, fine,” Sin grumbled disappointedly. “I suppose we’d better move on before you’re ruined…”  
  
With a grateful sigh, Ji-Eun slid out of Sin’s breasts, his twitching cock still leaking fresh arousal. The drow empress slid onto the bed next to him, lying on her back. She turned her head, glancing at him with a smirk, her hand between her thighs.   
  
“Well?” she coaxed, stroking the lips of her womanhood. “I’m not doing _all_ of the work tonight… Do you want me to let you cum or not?”  
  
Ji-Eun hurried to roll over, still clutching his rock-hard erection. He stroked himself eagerly, panting heavily as he knelt over top of Sin. The empress revealed her womanhood again, the glyph on her stomach glowing a bit brighter as she spread her legs.   
  
“Be gentle,” she teased in a singsong voice. “It’s my first time…”  
  
Ji-Eun couldn’t possibly wait any longer. With a desperate moan, he pushed his hips forward, driving himself into Sin’s virgin hole. His swollen, aching cock plunged into the empress’s tight, wet sex, pushing its way into her deepest reaches until he bottomed out. Sindryva gasped sharply as she was penetrated for the first time in her long life. She shuddered at the feeling of Ji-Eun’s member sliding into her, dragging along her inner walls and pushing against her womb.   
  
Sin wrapped her arms around her captive’s shoulders, pulling him a bit closer so she could kiss him. Their lips locked firmly together, and the two moaned against each other as Ji-Eun started thrusting.   
  
His tails twitching and bristling, Ji-Eun began rocking his hips, desperately pumping away at Sin’s honeypot. His shaft slid effortlessly in and out of her wet little hole, and his hips slapped against hers, snapping rhythmically. He sucked her tongue, moaning eagerly as the pleasure burning away within his core became a bit more bearable.   
  
Sin’s toes curled into the bed sheets as Ji-Eun fucked and kissed her. She hadn’t been prepared for such an energetic display, but she certainly didn’t have any complaints about her reluctant partner’s performance. She could already feel herself moving toward the brink, teetering on the edge of climax. With a throaty moan, she pulled Ji-Eun in close, wrapping her tongue around his as she gave herself to him.   
  
Sindryva’s grip on the fox-eared boy tightened as she came. Ji-Eun felt her gasp into him, crying out in a muffled squeal just before the walls of her sex tightened around him. His cock was held in place, buried as deep as it would go inside of her as she clenched around him, her womanhood squeezing him in a series of firm, rhythmic contractions. He felt a rush of wetness and heat gush out of her all at once, followed immediately by a heavy sigh just before she broke their kiss.   
  
“Don’t you dare stop,” Sin ordered, her voice low and husky. “Fuck me until you cum your godhood into me…”  
  
Ji-Eun knew he should have stopped, but he couldn’t bear not being able to finally climax. He continued thrusting, working his hips back and forth like a piston, gasping heavily with each breath as he fucked away Sin’s virginity. He felt a strange, tingling heat bubbling up inside his belly, working its way from his core into his aching shaft. His balls, swollen with need, swung heavily against Sin’s mature pussy lips, slapping into her wetness with each thrust.   
  
The pleasure that had been dominating the god’s body had been just shy of agonizing until now. Still just as intense, now, it felt as though it carried the relief Ji-Eun had been so desperately in need of. The promise of release was further solidified with each rough, desperate thrust. The bed began to rock beneath the force of Ji-Eun’s strokes, and sweat started dotting his brow as he gritted his teeth and dug in, ready to finally experience his long-awaited climax.   
  
“That’s it,” Sindryva coaxed, wrapping her legs around Ji-Eun’s rear. “ _Ahh!_ Harder! Faster! _Yes! Mmmmm…_ Give yourself entirely to me!”  
  
Ji-Eun was panting heavily, his breath steaming in front of his face. His thrusts were quick and hard, staccato and unmeasured now. He was tantalizingly close to orgasm now, but _something_ was still preventing him from passing over the cusp of release. Sin’s gaze found his as he realized she was still holding him back. The empress’s pale-violet eyes, hazy with arousal, locked onto his half-lidded, gold eyes as he silently begged for her to let him finish. Sin suddenly cried out, tightening her grip on Ji-Eun.   
  
“ _DO IT!”_ she ordered frantically, unable to keep herself from cumming again. “ _CUM! CUM FOR ME!”_  
  
Ji-Eun felt the tension in his body snap all at once like a bowstring. With a drawn-out grunt, he buried himself deep inside Sindryva, driving his shaft in to the hilt. He shuddered as he held himself there for a moment, overcome by pleasure. The heat that had been building inside of him moments ago suddenly released, flowing out of his body with his orgasm. He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt a piece of himself leave his body. He ground his hips against the empress, cumming some of his life into her.   
  
Sin gasped, her breath coming out in a sharp hiss as she felt the boyish, fox-eared god’s warmth flooding into her. His shots were thick and hot, and she could feel his member shrink with each squirt he released into her womb. His balls pulsed against her plump lower lips, flexing and tensing rhythmically as they finally drained. The glyph on the empress’s belly glowed a bright pink, bathing the couple in its light. She stroked her stomach, sighing happily as she felt a fraction of Ji-Eun’s godhood spilling into her.   
  
“That’s it,” Sin purred, rolling her hips against Ji-Eun, rocking him as he came down from his glow. “Let it _all_ out… Release your essence into me… _Good_ boy…”  
  
Ji-Eun’s tails twitched as he gave a final, firm thrust, grunting as he squirted out one last bit of himself into Sin. The empress’s heart-shaped sigil glowed brightly for a few moments longer, and the god couldn’t help but shudder as he felt his load being absorbed into her body. When he finally pulled out of her, no trace of his seed could be found. Nothing leaked out of her freshly-deflowered pussy. Nothing pooled inside her womb. Everything had been sucked up by her enchanted womanhood, drunk by her body to absorb the power she had just been given.   
  
“I feel better already,” Sin remarked as her boyish partner rolled off of her. “Like a brand new me…”  
  
Ji-Eun needed a while to catch his breath. He was too exhausted to move, let alone respond, just then. He lie on his back, gasping for air and staring at the ceiling, his tails twitching weakly and his furry ears bristling.   
  
“ _Mmmm…_ So _this_ is what it feels like,” Sin gasped, stroking the lips of her sex as the glyph on her belly faded away. “ _Immortality…_ Finally…”  
  
She bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment as she absentmindedly circled her clit with the tip of her finger. After a short while, she turned to Ji-Eun, fixing him with a sly, playful look.   
  
“I wonder what else you can give me…”


End file.
